


No Love Potion Needed

by silkcherryblossom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I promise…, I will write him good someday, Lotor being a dick...again, Shrek Movie 2 Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkcherryblossom/pseuds/silkcherryblossom
Summary: Katie..." he almost whispers to her. She feels pressured, and it makes her feel even more uncomfortable than she already is. If she doesn't take his hand, news will most likely spread about her and her spouse accompanied with a scolding session by her parents later on that night disapproving of her etiquette. Would it be that much worse than taking his hand and letting him lead her to the ballroom floor? She thinks for a several seconds before throwing her hand in his, her anxiety and stress getting the better of her.•This was posted under the account with the username: spiritanimal_ofjesus. I have now changed my username to: silkcherryblossom.Same account, different name ;).
Relationships: Hunk & Shay (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 8





	No Love Potion Needed

"What the- What is up with you?", Katie turns around in a rage towards her husband. This isn't her Lance. This isn't the man she fell in love with, the man she married not so long ago. He isn't acting like Lance.

"Up with me? Nothing's up with me", he says in a painfully mocking voice. It annoys her, it really annoys her. Her fists clench at the sides of her dress as she turns, she turns around and starts walking away, absolutely done with him. She doesn't want anything to do with him right now. 

All of a sudden, pianos keys are heard and the rooms goes silent. Her furious steps slow to a stop. The piano keys seem to be played in the key of C minor? She doesn't know exactly, but what she does know is that the light shines on her, the crowd below her are looking and cheering her on expectantly while the man she is supposedly in love with holds his hand out, in what other people would see as a comforting manner, but it only makes her feel uneasy. "Katie..." he almost whispers to her. She feels pressured, and it makes her feel even more uncomfortable than she already is. If she doesn't take his hand, news will most likely spread about her and her spouse accompanied with a scolding session by her parents later on that night disapproving of her etiquette. Would it be that much worse than taking his hand and letting him lead her to the ballroom floor? She thinks for a several seconds before throwing her hand in his, her anxiety and stress getting the better of her. 

She lays her dainty hands on top of his rather large ones and he grasps her hand with a firm grip. The crowd cheers as he brings her to the middle of the floor and places a hand on her waist. She brings her other to his shoulder and they dance. His technique is good, she knows that much from all her years of training as a young princess in her very early youth. 

They continue dancing for a while and honestly it's not as bad as it was at first (though his hand is unusually not as clammy as Lance's always is.) But then he dips her and all of a sudden he closes his eyes and purses his lips and leans in, the hand on her waist that creeped around to her back pushing her back up, almost as if pushing her to kiss him back. She does NOT want to kiss this man right now, and she knows that sometimes her anger gets the best of her but she has a right to be angry when he's being rude and mocking her and he knows that, or well he should anyways. She desperately tilts her head behind her. A plant pot of roses? Beneath it she spots a few roses strewn across the floor and a million thoughts come at once.

A rose. What could she do with a rose? What would her Lance do in this situation? Well, first of all he wouldn't be forcing her to kiss him, but if he had a rose and he was being dipped he would 100% place it in his mouth, wiggle his eyebrows in a suggestive fashion and then make a stupid statement about his heritage and being Spanish and something to do with the tango. 

Place the rose in her mouth isn't a bad idea actually. She quickly grabs the rose and places it in her mouth just as she feels his breath fan her face. The unexpected movement he felt beneath him makes him open his eyes and his gaze becomes confused once he spots the rose but he picks her up anyway and he starts dancing with her again. 

They dance a bit more, gliding across the room, her feet barely touching the floor. The worry is building. Worry for if he might try to kiss her again, which he should know that she doesn't want to do right now but he seems a bit off tonight so she doesn't know what's going on in his big head. She feels her hands get sweaty and she feels dread build in her stomach.

While he swings with her across the centre of the room. He picks the flower out of her mouth and chucks it to the side. No, no, no! She's vulnerable. She's never wanted to not kiss Lance more in her life. It's a confusing but raw feeling inside her. The crowd's noise dampening and the music nearing to an end. No, no! A dip. A dip is coming, again. It's coming, it's coming.

He finally dips her. The worry inside her increases tenfold. He smiles and his lips curl at the ends and she almost grimaces at how unnatural it looks. He leans down once more and this time she knows she can't break away. Further and further he leans in. Her eyes fluttering closed from the feel of his breath hitting her face.

"KATIE!" Lance's voice is distinct and distant from the man in front of her. Her eyes fly open. The grip he has on her falters slightly but falling is far from her mind due to the sight to the left of her. 

There her husband is in all his glory dressed in what looks to be a button-up shirt and dirty slacks and he's at the top of the stairs and staring at her. Disbelief is written all over his face and she's confused as to why that is until she realises he's not looking at her but the Lance on top of her.

The Lance at the top of the stairs seems to snap out of his trance of looking at his cloned self and starts making his way towards the pair.

"Get your hands off my wife you pompous ass."

A few gasps can be heard in the back at his foul language and the whole ballroom goes dead silent. "Lance?" Katie mumbles to herself looking between the two with a confused expression.

"You couldn't leave well alone and went back to that disgusting farm you came from", sneered Haggar as she emerges from the crowd behind Katie looking directly towards Lance as he stops and looks at her.

She quickly glides toward him all the while pulling her wand out of her pocket. Lance was quick to pull out one of his own.

Pointing her wand under his chin, she winces slightly at the unexpected feel of his own wand placed jaggedly at the crook of her neck but recovers quickly and smiles evilly.

"It seems as though you're not too dumb are you", she taunts to him. "Bringing a wand was a smart move boy", she sneers. "I'll say, that wand looks like one of my own, you didn't happen to steal or take it when my possessions were stolen hmm?"

"Wouldn't you like to know", he growled back in response.

She chuckled in response, pressing the wand harder into his neck. "Foolish man, what makes you think you can use my own brand of wand against me."

"And what could you possibly benefit from killing me", he ground out through gritted teeth. He could hear the crowds whispering around them.

"Well that's thing isn't it, I would be benefiting from you with your riches, your money", she whispered with a smirk on her face.

"Riches, mon- What are you talking about? I have none of those as it-"

"Oh but you see", she cuts him off. "The riches may not necessarily belong to you but with that lovely marriage of yours to Princess Katerina, they might as well be yours right? And well, we wouldn't want anything bad happen to her, right?"

His eyes blow wide and his throat goes dry as he faces toward the young princess who is trying to get to him as his clone holds her back.

He was such an idiot, he shouldn't have let Haggar's plan come to this. He and Katie should have left as soon as she had come into the picture. God only knows Katie doesn't deserve to be threatened like this, already been locked away in a castle for most of her life just because of a stupid curse, and now with the potion mumbo jumbo he eavesdropped on earlier. She's not getting hurt by this. He won't let it happen. He just has to think of a solution. Think of a way to get out of this.

All of a sudden, Lance's neck relaxes and Haggar is pinned to the ground and snatched of her wand by none other than Hunk himself in a shining suit of armour. He grins smugly.

"You didn't think I would let you in here with this witch all by yourself did you?".

A smile creeps onto Lance's face as he looks down at him. Always coming in at the right times it seems. He chuckles anyway placing his wand back in his pocket.

"Of course not bud. I knew you would come eventually to save us all. You do play the part of knight in shining armour with that get up though".

Hunks chuckles." I know right. Now I believe I need to be filled in because there's two of you right now and one of them is next to Katie?" he asks looking confused but annoyed.

"Lance!", Katie screams happily just about to run over to her actual husband and kiss the living shit out of his cute face after that scare. People cheer around them, probably thinking it's some sort of show or play. Idiots, she thinks. 

(She would never admit to saying that he is cute though)

The crowds emit gasps again as Hunk is thrown off of Haggar as she blasts him away with a different wand and points it at Lance who currently has his wand stuck in his pocket.

"Lotor!" she shouts catching the attention of Lance's clone. "She's taken the love potion, kiss her now!" 

He tugs Katie in by the waist firmly and plants his lips over hers giving her no time to stop him. Her eyes blow wide open. 

"No!" Lance shouts as an awful sense of dread fills him. He falls to his knees, weak with sorrow. His wife, his Katie. She won't love him anymore. She won't belong to him anymore.

Lotor (Lance's clone) pulls away and looks at her face. Her eyes stop bulging out of her face and look at Lotor. She looks at him for several seconds before attaching one of her palms to rest on his cheek. Lance just feels the urge to crumble up and cry. The deed is done. He won't get her back. 

At least that's what he thinks until her hand falls from his face and her other hand curls into a fist and sends him staggering backwards before dropping to the floor. Lance's eyes bulge and he can't believe it. Did it not work? Is she still in love with him?

"Katie?" he says into the silence with a disbelieving tone.

Her body turns fully towards him and she smiles a smile so happy he wishes he could take a picture because he will NEVER see her beautiful dimples as prominently as they are right now.

"Lance", she sighs exasperated into the air and runs over to meet him as he quickly rises from his feet starts a very fast-paced trot to get to her. 

When she's in his arms, his heartbeat echoes in his ears and they both claw at each other's back. He clings onto her, just a tad overprotective. For god's sake she could be doing this with another man that she would not even be properly in love with not even a minute ago. He has a right to be needy for her affection. 

"No!" a shrill voice shouts from a few feet away. They jump apart but their arms still cling to one another. "I don't care if my plan didn't work! I'm still killing you!" She raises her wand and points it in the direction of Lance and Katie. "You ruined everything in the first place! Now I will watch you and your lover die!"

A blast of purple magic leaves her wand but Lance is quick to push Katie as she screams for him. But even quicker is Hunk as he flings himself in front of the both of them reflecting the magic off his steel chest plate and back onto Haggar.

She stumbles around a bit, before looking at her self and realizing she's still alive. She raises her wand again with an evil grin ready to strike again. Lance and Katie cling to one another. Haggar hand starts twitching with pain and the wand drops to the floor. She starts feeling pain all over and screams as she explodes, leaving nothing but purple smoke clouds in her wake. The room is silent before everyone starts cheering, whooping and applauding everyone in the room. 

Lance and Katie are quick to reach Hunk's side, who thankfully is still intact and well. They both sigh in relief. 

"This armour is saving everyone's life today", he jokes to them while sitting back up. They both grab his arms and help him stand up.

"Sure as hell saved Lance anyway. He wouldn't have stood a chance against Haggar", Katie jokes back looking at Lance. 

Lance scoffs and looks back at her. "I can't believe you would just say that after I saved your life". 

"Oh come on admit it, you had absolutely no idea what you were doing with that wand did you?", she looks at him knowingly. 

Despite the slight insult of her words, he tugs her in by her waist next to his hip and smiles at her. "You know me too well".

She smiles back and wraps her arms around his waist while replying, " I'm only one of the best".

They hear gagging noises coming from Hunk next to them and they quickly look to him laughing. 

"I'm just kidding. You both knew I wanted you two to happen from the start." 

"Oh yeah", Lance teases, "just like how long we've wanted Shay and you to happen?"

Hunk blushes and stutters over his comeback to Lance’s teasing but it only results in the couples laughter getting louder. 

"You know Hunk, she's just over there, and she's looking straight at you", Katie tells him matter-of-fact.

"She is?! Should I go over? Does she look like she wants to talk to me? Wait should I take this off? It's a bit overkill now.." he rambles out quickly.

"I say you should go over and ask her out bud. No better time than now when you've just been heroic as fuck," Lance recommends with a smug grin. 

"Alright, ok then. I'll go over then. I'll ask her out", he turns around but quickly turns back, "but seriously should I take the armour off?"

"Keep it on, it adds to the heroism", Lance nods approvingly. 

"Ok, ok", he nods back. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Have fun", Katie shouts.

"But not too much fun!", Lance shouts after.

"ShUt uP, LaNce!"

They both start laughing again until Katie turns to Lance and says "you're such a dork.".

Fully turning back towards her and grasping her slim waist in his hands, he looks into her golden eyes. "But I'm your dork right?", he says with his bottom lip sticking out of his mouth. 

"You sure are, and I have two rings on my finger and you have one on yours to prove it."

"Oh, I'm sure there are other ways to prove that we're in love, my darling", he states with a lopsided grin on his face. 

She gazes right back up at him with her own quirked smile and brings both her hands up to grasp his collar. "Then prove it", she whispers suggestively.

He grins down at her and dips her to the side, her hands now gripping his collar tighter, while he grasps her waist more firmly. She starts giggling cutely.

"If you say so".

He plants his lips on hers and it's like he's being shot by cupid all over again. He leans his head to the right to deepen it while she sighs into it contentedly. The crowd whoops and cheers excitedly but he doesn't really pay attention and neither does Katie. 

The only thing close to a love potion right now is definitely the love and passion spilling through their lips. With the way Hunk, Katie and him were acting today, love is a force to be reckoned with, he reckons.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fucking au inspired by Shrek 2  
> I also am in love with this scene because it's so cliche, I don't know but there is one thing I do know...
> 
> Best...
> 
> Decision...
> 
> Ever.


End file.
